


Thundersong

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The song of a storm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Thundersong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Vixel listened to the storm, his eyes closed. It had approached slowly and quietly from far in the distance, but he'd nonetheless gone to let Cleo know and help her bring the laundry in. 

The rain had started with the softest patters, but it had brought the cacophony of everyone else rushing to finish their business and get inside. 

By then he'd found a spot by a window... 

The thunder rumbled closer and the wind howled while the rain beat fast at the window's wavy glass-- 

A song only played this exact way once-- 

That he thankfully got to hear.


End file.
